Remember when your dreams have ended
by Yalasay Ti'Rean
Summary: A scene everybody nows- AChilles shouts for Hector- but something is strange...! Just read!


Titel: Remember Autor: Darkangel Rechte: Eigentlich gehören die Rechte an dem Stoff der Geschichte selbst... mir jedenfalls nicht, daher erhebe ich auch keinerlei Anspruch darauf! Kategorie: Troja Charaktere: Hektor / Achilles Inhalt: Jeder kennt ihn... Achilles steht vor Troja und verlangt nach Hektor... was ist daran neu? Findet es heraus, und lest selbst! Kommentar: Troja ist ein Film, der mich fasziniert hat, ebenso wie die Sage Trojas mich schon immer fasziniert hat. Der Film war mein Ansporn dazu, darüber zu schreiben... Feedback: darkangelus7yahoo.de oder darkangelus5gmx.de  
  
Remember.... when your dreams have ended....  
  
"Hektor!" Voller Wut und unterdrücktem Schmerz stieß Achilles Stimme durch die kühle Morgenluft. Stille folgte seinem Ruf und lediglich die Pferde, die vor seinem Streitwagen angespannt waren, schnaubten nervös und traten unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere. „Hektor!"Wiederholte Achilles seinen Ruf, dieses Mal lauter, eindringlicher.  
  
Der Prinz Trojas hatte seinen Ruf vernommen. Lange schon stand er auf den zinnen der Stadt, beobachtete das Vorland, und lange schon erwartete er den griechischen Helden. Wieder und wieder sah er das Gesicht des Jungen vor sich, dessen leben er am Tage zuvor ausgelöscht hatte, doch als Achilles Schrei die Stille des Morgens durchbrachen, schüttelte er seine Gedanken ab. Er trat zur Mauer und sah hinunter. Achilles stand starr in seinem Wagen, den Blick reglos auf das Tor Trojas gerichtet. Hektor wendete sich ab. Die Tribüne war leer. Kein Windhauch schien sich zu regen und das Gewicht der Stille lag schwer auf der Stadt. Jeder seiner Schrotte erschien dem Prinzen unnatürlich laut. Er kam die Stufen herab und trat auf den staubigen Grund der Stadt. Eine plötzlich aufkommende Windböe zerrte an seinem haar und ließ ihn frösteln. Die Stadt war wie ausgestorben, die Häuser schienen leer zustehen. Kein Mann, Keine Frau, kein neugieriges Kind war zu sehen und doch war es ihm, als wären Tausende von Blicken auf ihn gerichtet. Hektor lauschte. Er konnte den Wind vernehmen, wie er seinen Namen zu rufen schien. Er wandte den kopf in verschiedene Richtungen. Das knarrende Holz, das bröckeln einer alten Mauer... alle diese Geräusche schienen seinen Namen zu formen. Dann hörte er Stimmen, die von überall und zugleich nirgendwo her zu kommen schienen. Er betrachtete noch einmal die leeren Häuser. Dort war niemand, und doch glaubte er, von dort Stimmen zu hören... Und doch, im gleichen Augenblick, kamen die Stimmen von einer anderen Seite. Sie waren leise... zu leise um sie zu verstehen, und doch zu laut, um sie zu ignorieren. Hektor verstand nicht, was sie sagten. Die Worte waren seltsam verschlungen, als seien sie einer Sprache entsprungen, die weit älter war, als die seinige. „Wer seid ihr?"Rief er laut in die Leere der Stadt hinein, doch die Stille verschluckten seine Worte, als habe er sie nie gesagt. Einem Augenblick der Stille folgte. Dann hörte er sie wieder, wie sie leise Worte in sein Ohr hauchten, deren Sinn zu begreifen er nicht im Stande war. „Hektor!" Zischte plötzlich eine Stimme direkt an seinem Ohr. Sofort drehte der Prinz sich um, doch dort war niemand. Überrascht sah er auf, ohne es zu bemerken, hatte er sich dem großen Stadttor genähert, welches ins Freie führte. Etwas misstrauisch musterte er es. Dort standen keine Wachen um es zu bewachen, oder gar zu öffnen. Das Tor Trojas war geschlossen doch als er davor stand, öffnete es sich wie von Zauberhand, als wolle es seinem Prinzen den Weg nach draußen nicht länger versperren. Hektor tastete nach seinem Schwert, um sicher zu gehen, dass es sich noch an seiner Seite befand. Bedächtig schritt er nach draußen, und als er in das Licht des jungen morgens trat, richtete Achilles seinen Blick auf Hektor. Er fixierte den Trojaner, doch sein Gesicht blieb noch immer starr. Hektor sprach nicht, als er durch das Tor nach draußen trat, und er sprach auch nicht, als er auf Achilles zuging, um nur wenige Schritte von Achilles Pferdegespann stehen zu bleiben. Das Licht der wärmenden Morgensonne wurde von dunklen Wolken verhüllt und warf einen düsteren Schatten auf die Erde, welcher die gesamte Stadt bedeckte. „Wende dein Angesicht nicht ab von mir, Apollon."Dachte Hektor. „Steh deinem Diener bei und rette deine Stadt." Mit einem lauten Krachen schloss sich das Tor hinter Trojas Herrn wieder. Ein dumpfes Geräusch verriet, dass Achilles den Pferdewagen verlassen hatte. Er trat auf Hektor zu. Nun erst konnte der Prinz das Gesicht seines Gegners erkennen und obgleich es auch von seinem Helm verdeckt sein mochte, konnte er die Wut und den blinden Hass erkennen, welcher ihn hierher geführt hatte. „Das mit dem Jungen tut mir leid."Hörte Hektor sich selbst sagen, doch seine Stimme klang ungewohnt fremd. „Ich dachte, du seiest es gewesen." Achilles schien ihm gar nicht zu zuhören. Er streifte sich seinen Helm vom Kopf, so dass sein blondes Haar zum Vorschein kam. „Damit du siehst, wer dein Gegner ist!"Sagte er mir verächtlichem Tonfall, während er den Helm in den Staub warf. Hektor schwieg wieder. Es gab nur eine Möglichkeit für sie beide, und diesen Weg würde er nun gehen müssen, ob er es wollte oder nicht. Achilles zog sein Schwert. „Genieße dein Leben, Sohn Trojas, denn lange wird es nicht mehr währen."  
  
Hektor griff nun ebenfalls nach seinem Schwert. Es lag ungewöhnlich schwer in seiner Hand und überrascht ließ er das Ende der Klinge zu Boden sinken. Ein lauter Schrei verriet ihm dass Achilles angriff, und im letzten Augenblick erst wandte er sich zur Seite, so dass Achilles an ihm vorbeirannte. Er erhob sein Schwert, und stellte sich dem Griechen nun entgegen. Stahl klirrte auf Stahl, Rüstung schlug auf Rüstung. Achilles war stark und Hektor wusste es, Doch er widerstand dem Krieger. Wieder und wieder wich er Angriffen aus oder wehrte sie ab. Wieder hörte er leise Stimmen an seinem Ohr wispern, deren Worte er nicht verstand. Es war, als würde der Wind ihm ein Lied singen, dessen Sprache er nicht verstehen konnte. Dann, plötzlich fühlte er einen stechenden Schmerz in seiner Brust. Kalter Stahl hatte seine Rüstung durchdrungen und sich tief in sein Herz gebohrt. Mit einem Ausdruck des Unglaubens auf dem Gesicht sah er an sich herab. Achilles Schwert steckte tief in seinem Leib. Blut strömte in seinen Mund, als er in Achilles Gesicht sah. Der Grieche sah ihn ernst an, doch kein bisschen von dem Schmerzen, den sein Innerstes in sein Gesicht zeichnete, war verschwunden. Der Verlust wurde durch Rache nicht gemindert, und der Hass ließ von einem Menschen nur eine leergebrannte Hülle übrige, ohne Hoffnung und ohne Lebensgeister. Hector fiel auf die Knie. Achilles hatte den Schwertgriff losgelassen. Er starrte auf Hektor herab, bewegungslos, emotionslos. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht und seine Rache verübt. Seine Aufgabe war erfüllt. ER wandte sich ab und schritt zu seinem Pferdegespann zurück. Hektor spürte, wie das Luftholen schwieriger wurde. Er wusste, was ihn erwartete. Wieder hörte er ihm vorbeistreichen des Windes Stimmen zu ihm flüstern, doch nun konnte er sie verstehen. Sie riefen ihn. Riefen ihn zu sich. „Hektor....!"Wisperten sie. „Hab keine Angst..."Es erinnerte ihn entfernt an die Melodie eines Liedes, das er niemals gehört hatte.  
  
„Fürchte dich nicht..."  
  
Hektor keuchte.  
  
„Komm zu uns Bruder..."  
  
„Begleite uns, auf unserem Weg in die Unsterblichkeit..."Das Flüstern wurde immer lauter, die Stimmen begannen sich zu vermischen, doch trotzdem konnte er jedes einzelne Wort verstehen.  
  
„Wir haben dich bereits erwartet..."  
  
Hector schloss die Augen. Er spürte, wie der Schmerz von ihm wich und sich Kälte in seinen Gliedern ausbreitete.  
  
„Die Toten heißen dich willkommen, Hektor, Held von Troja..."  
  
Die dunkle, hallende Stimme dröhnte laut durch seinen Kopf. Mit einem dumpfen Aufprall fiel er zu Boden.  
  
Schweißgebadet fuhr Hector auf. Sein Atem ging schnell, und er brauchte einige Sekunden, bis seine Augen sich an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, und er feststellen konnte, wo er sich befand. Das weiße Laken seines Bettes lag zerknittert an seiner Seite. Sein Herz raste. „Ein Traum..."Murmelte er. Alles war ein Traum gewesen, ja, er wusste es. Er hatte diesen Traum schon mehrere Male geträumt. Doch noch nie hatte er ihn zu Ende geträumt. „Hektor?"Andromache hatte sich hinter ihm ebenfalls aufgerichtet. „Liebster?"Sie legte ihm ihre zarte Hand auf die bebende Schulter. Hektor zuckte zusammen. ER wandte den Kopf seiner Frau zu, und in seinem Gesicht spiegelten sich seine Qualen wieder. Andromache erschrak bei seinem Anblick. „Was hast du gesehen, Liebster?"Fragte sie, obwohl sie die Antwort fürchtete. Er griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste sie sanft. „Nichts, Liebling." Antwortete er ihr heiser. „Nur ein Schatten..."Wiederholte er. „Träume zeigen uns, wovor wir uns fürchten."Sie sah Hektor an. „Nicht, jedoch, was unweigerlich geschehen wird."Sie drückte seine Hand und legte ihre andere noch darauf. Hektor nickte. In ihrer Aussage lag etwas beruhigendes, wenn er auch wusste, dass sie Unrecht hatte. „Schlaf jetzt, mein Liebling."Sagte er sanft, während er sie wieder auf ihr Bett zurück drückte. Er legte sich neben sie, und schlang seine Arme um sie. „Kein weiterer Traum wird uns die Nacht schrecken."Flüsterte er bevor er sie auf die Stirn küsste und die Augen schloss.  
  
Remember  
  
I'll never leave you  
  
If you will only  
  
Remember me.  
  
Remember  
  
I will still be here  
  
As long as you hold me  
  
In your memory.  
  
Remember  
  
When your dreams have ended Time can be transcended  
  
I live forever,  
  
Remember me. 


End file.
